bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Senario 101 in 1
Senario 101 in 1 is plug n' play controller released by Senario sometime in the 2000's. List of Games #1942 (Two-player mode removed) #10 Yard Fight #Alpha Mission ''Pyramid''] #Antarctic Adventure #Arabian [Super Arabian] #Arkanoid (Two-player mode removed) #Army Tank A 1990 #Balloonfight [Balloon Fight] #Baltron #Baseball (Without the copyright removed) #Binaryland [Binary Land] #Bird Week #MIGHTY BOMB JACK (Without the copyrights removed) #Bomb (Minesweeper clone by Nice Code Software) #Bomber Man (Bomberman) #Bomber Man II [Bomberman 2002] (Nice Code) #Brushroller [Brush Roller] #Burger Time (BurgerTime) #B-Wings #Casino [World of Card Game] #Chacknpop [Chack'n Pop] #Challenger #Champion [Urban Champion] #Chess (Othello hack) #Chinese Chess #Circus (Circus Charlie with two-player mode removed and renamed to "Circus") #Cityconnection (Two-player mode removed) #Cluclu land [Clu Clu Land] #Field Combat #Super Contra (Two-player mode removed and level select added) #Devil World #Dig Dug #Dig Dug II #Spar (Urban Champion hack) #Dongkey Kong I [Donkey Kong] #Dongkey Kong II [Donkey Kong Jr.] (Two player mode removed and renamed to "King Kong II") #Dongkey Kong III [Donkey Kong 3] #Door Door (Two-player mode removed) #Lunar Pool #Dough Boy #Dragon Fire [Fire Dragon] (Title screen rendered in plain text) #Elevator [ELEVATOR ACTION] #Excite Bike (Title screen rendered in plain text) #Exed Exes (Two-player mode removed) #F1 Race #Mach Rider #Joust (Two-player mode removed) #Tenms [Tennis] (Two-player mode removed) #Flappy #Kyou [Xevious] (Two-player mode removed) #Soccer (Two-player mode removed) #Formation Z #Front Line #Geimos (With "1997" copyright on title screen) #Golf (Two-player mode removed) #Gyrodine #Hyper Olympic #Ice Climber (Two-player mode and title screen removed) #Ice Hockey #Volley Ball #Zippy Race #Karaki Seicross (With two-player mode removed) #Karateka #Kung Fu #Lode Runner #Lode Runner II [Championship Lode Runner] #Bokosuka Quest III (Bokosuka Wars hack) #Super Dynamix [Super Dyna'mix Badminton] #Volguard II #Valkyrie Choujikuu Yousai - Macross] #Magmax #Nibbles (Homebrew game by Damian Yerrick. Port of DOS game) #Magic Mathematics [Donkey Kong Jr. Math] #Throw (Clone of Javelin Throw from Track & Field by Nice Code) #Mappy (Two-player mode removed) #Mario Bros (Mario Bros.) #Matching (Game by Nice Code) #Exerion #Nuts Milk [Nuts & Milk] #Millipede (Two-player mode removed) #Twin Bee #Ninja 3 [Ninja Hattori Kun] (Plain text title screen saying "Ninja 3") #Ninja Guider [Ninja-kun: Majou no Bouken] (Two-player mode removed) #Othello (Bit Corp. version) #Russian Bricks (''Tetris'', Tengen version) #Pac Land (PAC-LAND) #Pacman (PAC-MAN with two-player mode removed) #Pinball #Pooyan (Two-player mode removed) #Porter (Hacked version of Porter from ''Caltron 6-in-1'' by NTDEC) #Mouse Shooting [Hit Mouse] (Nice Code) #Pro Wrestling [Tag Team Pro Wrestling] #Roadfighter text title screen #Shooting (Clone of Skeet Shooting from Track & Field by Nice Code) #Wars [Penguin Kun Wars] #Sky Destroyer #Slalom (Antarctic Adventure hack) #Warpman #Sqoon #Space Shooting (SPACE INVADERS) #Star Force Trivia * This system is notable for being sold in Walgreens across the United States. Despite high amounts of Nintendo piracy takedowns, they were seemingly never removed from stores. They were still readily available for about a year. * Another 101-in-1 system by Senario was released and sold at Target at the same time as the "Walgreens" model, but appears to feature VT03 Waixing games instead of NES/Famicom titles.https://atariage.com/forums/uploads/monthly_09_2009/post-20305-125419235557.jpg Gallery File:Indeks.jpg|101-in-1 in its packaging. References Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Famiclones Category:Multicarts Category:Hardware